Trampolim
by Duquesa
Summary: Após ganhar o Slammy Awards, Jeff Hardy e seu irmão lembram-se como tudo começou apenas em um Trampolim. SLASH INCESTO WRESTLING Não gosta, não leia!


**Disclaimer:** Isso nunca aconteceu, eles pertencem a si mesmos, e pra complementar, não recebo por isso.

**Obs.¹:** A fanfic se passa no Slammy Awards de 2008, onde Jeff Hardy ao ganhar o prêmio fala "and all started years ago in a trampolin in North Caroline." Spoilers do dia!

* * *

_2008 - Slammy Awards - 18h50min P.M (Terceira Pessoa)_

A voz do público gritava o nome sem parar. A moça loira sorriu do modo mais convincente e com a voz aguda, anunciou:

− O Slammy vai para...

Um silêncio para o papel mudar de mãos. O irmão mais velho não pode segurar o sorriso, mordendo os lábios antes de ter um flash correndo sua cabeça de tudo que ele já havia vivido com o mais novo. Todos os segredos, todas as juras. Aproximou-se do microfone e anunciou:

− Jeff Hardy!

_1993 - North Caroline - 6h20min A.M (Matt's POV on)_

− É hoje! − ouvi o berro, fazendo-me por pouco não sair rolando da cama ao chão. Abri um dos olhos, e encontrei Jeff de pé, pulando como uma rã ao lado da minha cama. Olhei para o relógio para constatar que eram 06h20min da manhã de pleno sábado. Bati a cabeça no travesseiro, querendo me esconder e dormir novamente. − Vamos, Matt! Vamos! − senti o peso pena de Jeff sobre meu corpo, anunciando o salto que havia dado.

− Jeff, são seis da manhã... − resmunguei, sem tirar a cara do travesseiro por um segundo. Seus braços rodearam minha cintura, pousando o rosto em meu ombro. Senti sua respiração em meu pescoço e por segundos eu me arrepiei. Levantei o rosto para olhá-lo e o encontrei sorrindo e me encarar. − O que foi?

− Precisamos arrumar as coisas, preparar tudo... − ele disse sorrindo, enquanto eu deixava minha mão passar pelos seus cabelos loiros, bagunçando-os um pouco. − Papai está dormindo, não me faça esperar até o Shannon chegar para arrumarmos as coisas. − reclamou baixinho, fechando o sorriso por poucos segundos.

− Você não está com sono, Jeffro? É muito cedo... Depois preparamos as coisas com o trampolim. - disse baixo, sentindo meus olhos fecharem-se sozinhos. Abri os novamente vendo Jeff agora ter uma cara de triste, mas prestando bem atenção, seus olhos vermelhos denunciavam seu sono.

Não pensei duas vezes e segurei seu corpo pequeno e o colei na parede, fazendo-me deitar de lado, e ele também. Ele nem ao menos reclamou, ou disse alguma coisa. Ele devia estar tão ansioso com o nosso pequeno campeonato de Wrestling em um trampolim que no mínimo não havia dormido por toda a noite. Puxei o cobertor para cima do seu corpo também, o cobrindo.

− Você venceu. − ele disse baixinho, deixando os olhos "pescarem" lentamente. Abracei seu corpo ainda tão ligeiramente menor que o meu e deixei que ele apoiasse seu rosto sobre meu peitoral.

Eu não conhecia meus atos quando Jeff estava tão perto de mim. Nós nunca falamos sobre isso, mas sei que ele tenta esconder isso de todos os modos. Às vezes eu me perguntava por que nossos corpos reagiam daquele modo. Mas tudo que eu queria, era fingir que nada estava acontecendo. Eu apenas tentava por na cabeça que ele é meu irmão de só quinze anos.

Beijei seus cabelos, e em segundos eu adormeci.

(...)

_1993 - North Caroline - 12h45min P.M _

A arena improvisada estava montada. Todos os rapazes mais próximos foram chamados. Olhei ao relógio e vi que papai logo viria nos chamar para o almoço. Jeff havia pintado a testa de azul escuro, o que foi risada durante horas. Haviam chamado Jeff de coisas que eu sabia que haviam magoado. No entanto encarou tudo. Shannon com sua câmera nova havia gravado cada suspiro dos "falsos wrestlers" e nossos "falsos belts". O "público" havia ido embora, e só sobrou eu, Jeff, Shannon e Gregory.

− Acho que seu irmão não tá legal. − ouvi a voz de Gregory me avisar, enquanto eu via os dois mais novos (e mais loiros por coincidência) sentados ao lado do trampolim, Jeff entretido com uma flor bem rosa, e Shannon olhando-o, tão novinho, aparentava tentar ajudar. − Ele ficou chateado com as brincadeiras, não foi? − ele me questionou.

− Acho que sim... Não sei como posso ajudá-lo. Até hoje de manhã ele era o menino mais animado de toda Carolina do Norte.

− Vá falar com ele, Matt. É seu irmão... − Helms falou baixinho, pegando a jaqueta que estava jogada no chão. − Eu levo o Shannon para casa, você precisa cuidar do menino.

Eu não podia negar que ele estivesse errado, mesmo que por educação ele devesse ficar. Gregory pegou Shannon, que foi meio que se arrastando, depois de deixar um beijo na bochecha de Jeff que estava levemente rosada.

Shannon parecia abatido. Como havia imaginado, papai logo gritou de dentro da casa.

− Meninos, almoço! − avisou. Como das outras vezes ninguém gritou em resposta.

Segundos se passaram até que papai apareceu estranhando a recepção, e ao chegar à porta ficou admirando a cena que havia se congelado: Jeff com as bochechas a anunciar que havia chorado, Shannon sendo carregado por Helms, e eu estacionado, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. − O que houve? − Gilbert perguntou adotando um semblante preocupado.

Jeff soluçou alto e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. Meu coração teve contrações com o seu choro baixo. Papai tentou ir até ele, mas o impedi colocando a mão sobre seu peitoral, sussurrando baixinho:

− Os meninos mexeram com ele, pai. De novo por causa da pintura. Não foi a primeira vez, mas agora ele... − a voz sumiu, tomei ar − Deixe-me falar com ele. Os meninos estão indo. Eu resolvo isso.

Papai pareceu não gostar de idéia, e o no silêncio mesmo acenou para Shane e Shannon, que voltaram a respirar e foram saindo rapidamente do local. Meu coração doía tanto em vê-lo chorar. Devia eu imaginar bem o porquê daquilo... Eu queria ter certeza que foram aquelas ofensas. Papai voltou para a cozinha, e então sobraram apenas eu, Jeff e o trampolim.  
_  
2008 - Slammy Awards - 18h55min P.M (Terceira pessoa)_

Mal foi anunciado o nome e o público começou com a gritaria, as mãos vestidas das mesmas luvas sacudindo no ar. O garoto das lágrimas de quinze anos atrás carregava consigo um dos sorrisos mais sinceros de sua vida. Ao levantar o rosto para encarar a multidão, sua vida passou como um pequeno filme. Ao lado seu irmão oferecia-lhe os braços novamente. Ele não podia negá-los, tão ligeiramente mais forte, apertando-o. A batida do coração dizendo calmamente que o amava e só ele sabia como.

Seu corpo desprendeu-se quase obrigatoriamente, e abraçou a pequena moça loira, que era tão frágil. Moveu-se até o microfone. Tirou as palavras de onde suas memórias vinham, mas ele não conseguia as pronunciar.  
_  
1993 - North Caroline - 12h50min P.M (Matt's POV on)_

Caminhei demoradamente até Jeff, que escondia o rosto nas mãos. Ah, meu menino... Como eu odiava vê-lo assim. Ajoelhei-me ao seu lado, sentando-me logo após. Ele não se movimentou até que eu lentamente levei minhas mãos até seu cabelo loiro. Cabelo que tempos antes eu havia beijado para adormecer, sabendo que ali nos meus braços ninguém faria mal a ele. Seu reflexo foi rapidamente me abraçar e enterrar o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, que logo, estava molhado das suas lágrimas.

− Ei, lindo, não chora, por favor... − eu disse baixinho, sentindo parte do meu coração parar a cada soluço alto que seus lábios deixavam escapar. O apertei, tentando dar o conforto que eu sabia não ser apenas fraterno.

− Matty, por quê? − ele perguntou baixinho, tentando sem sucesso limpar as próprias lágrimas enquanto mantinha parcialmente seu corpo sobre o meu.

− O que quer dizer, hum? − perguntei no mesmo baixo tom, limpando suas bochechas agora vermelhas, passando delicadamente os dedos sobre os olhos ensopados. Seus lábios tremiam, deixando os soluços passarem rapidamente por eles.

− Estou doente... Eu... − ele engasgou, o que me fez subir as mãos rapidamente para a pele macia de seu rosto. − Eu sou tudo o que os meninos falaram. − ele deixou as lágrimas caírem novamente, enquanto eu abraçava seu corpo, sentindo os seus batimentos descompassados eu deslizava a mão em suas costas ao abraçá-lo.

− Você não está doente, Jeffro. − afastei-o do meu corpo, vendo-o olhar-me por uma explicação − O que eles disseram que eu não ouvi? − perguntei baixo. Suas lágrimas vieram ainda mais afobadas, e seus lábios instantaneamente até se arroxearam. Continuei a deslizar minha mão em seu cabelo, enquanto eu esperava pacientemente que ele conseguisse falar.

− Eles dizem... que eu não.. − ele levou a mão até meus ombros. Suas mãos estavam frias e seus dedos compridos apertaram-me gentilmente. − Por que é tão errado te amar, Matt?

Meu coração parou no instante em que seus lábios formaram as palavras. Meu mundo parou por dois segundos que pareceram eternidades. Eu apertei seu rosto contra meu ombro, eu falava baixinho "Oh Deus, Jeff... Meu menino".

Deus como eu sabia o que ele sentia. Tudo o que negamos por tempo, negávamos quando andávamos de mãos dadas, quando eu deixava que meus lábios tocassem apenas sua bochecha.

Depois de segundos, quando lágrimas grossas caiam de meus olhos, ele se afastou de meus ombros, limpando as lágrimas do próprio rosto. Tentei ajudar-lhe, limpando minimamente todos os rastros salgados de sua dor. Ele deslizou a mão ainda gelada sobre meu braço suspenso no ar até chegar a meu rosto e tomou-o sem sua mão.

Meu corpo tombou até encostar-se no trampolim, com medo das ações que ele poderia tomar. Ele estava fraco e magoado, poderia se arrepender depois. Sua mão se afastou do meu rosto, finalmente suas lágrimas parando lentamente.

− Você tem medo de mim... - ele disse baixinho, limpando novamente a bochecha que voltava aos poucos a sua cor normal. − Me desculpa. − ele disse ao mesmo tom, afastando-se. Provavelmente pensou em levantar-se quando eu segurei seu braço magro que se afastou de mim.

− Jeff, você sabe que o que sentimos... − tente dizer, engasgado com as próprias palavras e um fel amargo pela imensa vontade de chorar.

Ele voltou-se para perto de mim, desta vez sentando-me em meu colo. Ato tão comum, mas que naquela hora fez meu coração dar outro tranco forte. Passei o braço em volta de sua cintura, trazendo-o confortavelmente para o aconchego do meu corpo um pouco maior. Deus, o quão errado era meus lábios percorrendo por sua face leve e alva. O quão errado era o sentimento que estava queimando naquele instante.

Ele moveu seu rosto de encontro ao meu, deixando que meus lábios que escorregavam por sua pele, estacionassem ao canto de seus lábios. Forçamos levemente nossos lábios, deixando eles se tocarem pela primeira vez levemente. Ao correr de suas mãos para minha nuca, nossos olhos se fecharam como se houvessem recebido um raio cortante que nos obrigassem ao mesmo.

Movi meu rosto mais alguns centímetros até que nossos lábios se encontrassem completamente. Ele entreabriu sua boca tão lentamente, seus lábios possuindo agora aquele mesmo tremor. Deixei que sua boca encaixasse-se a minha, deixando agora que nossas línguas se encontrassem em uma batalha lenta e apaixonada. Minhas mãos pressionavam lentamente sua cintura. Seu rosto levemente inclinado deixava minha boca a sua mercê. Roçamos nossos lábios, trocando lentamente a posição de nosso rosto, dando um novo gosto ao beijo. Um novo gosto ao nosso amor, nosso pecado. Lentamente nossos lábios se descolaram, deixando ainda que úmidos se encostassem e roçassem-se. Levei a mão até seu cabelo, massageando-o lentamente. Não havia palavras em meu coração que eu pudesse gritar. Tudo o que sentíamos havia posto tão em claro, tão sem segredos. Internamente nós tínhamos todas as respostas que precisávamos. Esconder seria a resposta. Ao abrir os olhos, eu encontrei o verde oliva dos olhos de Jeff, olhando-me, talvez já pedindo respostas que viríamos a procurar por tantos anos.

Atrás de nós, o trampolim assistia tudo. Graças a Deus, apenas o trampolim. Jeff movimentou-se novamente para selar nossos lábios novamente; para selar o juramento do amor que havíamos descoberto.

_2008 - Slammy Awards - 17h05min P.M (Terceira pessoa)_

Os irmãos olharam-se por mais longos segundos antes que palavras viessem a explicar todo aquele sentimento. Seu sorriso, não anunciava as respostas (Deus, ainda tão incompletas) para aquele amor, mas a jura que parecia eterna mesmo depois de tantos anos.

_Em pensar que tudo isso começou anos atrás, em um trampolim em North Caroline._

_**Fim. **_


End file.
